A Collection Of Great Dance Songs
Title: A Collection Of Great Dance Songs '' Artist: Pink Floyd Released: November 23, 1981 Total Length: 42:01 Label: Harvest Records, EMI (UK), Columbia, Capitol Records (US) Track Listing # [[One Of These Days|''One Of These Days]]'' ([[Meddle|''Meddle]]) '' # ''Money (''The Dark Side Of The Moon'') '' # [[Sheep|''Sheep]]'' ([[Animals|''Animals]]) '' # ''Shine On You Crazy Diamond (''Wish You Were Here'') '' # [[Wish You Were Here (The Song)|''Wish You Were Here]]'' ([[Wish You Were Here|''Wish You Were Here]]) '' # ''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) (''The Wall'')'' * The Brazilian version includes "[[The Gunner's Dream|''The Gunner's Dream]]" (later released on ''The Final Cut'') in place of "''One Of These Days''". Credits * David Gilmour - Guitars, bass guitar, vocals, all instruments on Money (except saxophone). * Roger Waters - Bass guitar, vocals, rhythm guitar on "Sheep" * Richard Wright - Keyboards, synthesizers, vocals. * Nick Mason - Drums, percussion, vocal phrase on "One Of These Days" * Dick Parry - Saxophone on "Money" * Hipgnosis - Sleeve Design and Photos (under the pseudonym of TCP which is Thorgerson, Christopherson and Powell) * James Guthrie - Remastering producer * Doug Sax - Mastering and remastering Info * The title is completely facetious, considering that Pink Floyd is not known for making particularly danceable music. This is perhaps evidenced by the album art, which featured a photograph of balldancers guyed to the floor so they cannot move. Hipgnosis did the cover under a pseudonym after falling out with Roger Waters. The inner sleeve had pictures of dancers in either a white(UK) or black(US) background). The picture labels were a black background with blue lines and red sketch lined dancers on side one and reverse on side two. * The album was certified Gold by the RIAA on January 29, 1982 and Platinum on July 6, 1989 and Double Platinum in August, 2001. The album reached #37 on the UK charts and #31 in the US. Columbia issued the remastered CD in 1997 in the US and most of the world save Europe. Then the 1997 remastered CD was re-released in 2000 on Capitol Records in the US and EMI for the rest of the world including Europe. * The album is unique for having different mixes of "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" (which is comprised of parts 1, 2, 4 and 7) and "Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2)" (which combines the intro from the single mix with the album version which fades out during the "if you don't eat your meat" ending). Also, the track "Money" was re-recorded as Capitol Records refused to let Columbia Records in the US use the track so David Gilmour re-recorded the track himself playing all of the drums, guitars, keyboards, bass guitar and vocals and co-producing the song with James Guthrie. Dick Parry played saxophone on the track like he did the original. There are some slight differences between the re-recorded version and original, mainly in some parts of the saxophone and guitar solos. Category:Compilations